The Wolf in Her
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: "Who's a wolf." I asked stupidly. Paul looked at me like I was from another world. "Um... YOU are." He mummer. "Carrie you are a wolf...like me." I dropped the glass plate. It smashed to tiny pieces, scattering around my bare feet. Hell no *PaulXOC*
1. Preface

**Summary**: Carrie was a wolf. She used to live in La Push with her mom and dad, but when her parents moved. Her ability to become a wolf was locked. Since it was a young age she has no remembrance. Now she's back living with her Uncle Sam after her parents died in a car crash, unleashing her true self.

A few weird things are happening down in La Push; people were disappearing then showing up dead. Carrie and the pack will have to work together to save the people of La Push. All the more she gets close to a certain wolf boy….

The Wolf in Her: 

PREFACE:

Clap!

Boom!

Pitter, patter, patter, the rain hit the window still boisterously, a hard hum cocooning me. I smashed my eyes shut, tightly. My blankets snaking around my bare legs, like a restless snake. The unyielding storm luring me to a deep sleep, leading me right into a dream. I was standing on a high, brown, jutted cliff. Dark white-blue waves, an angry fist, slamming full force at the very bottom, anger in each crash. Dirt coated rocks, peeked above the murky water, like floating trash can lids. Above, the sky looked dark. Nasty. Ugly. With powerful, thick, wispy, and thin strips of clouds blocking the sun from complete view. I felt like I was a part of the sky, being so high up.

Cool air brushed my legs. I gasped and looked down. In place of my usual pajama set –of tank tops and shorts– was a thin, gaunt-like nightgown. The lacey tater ends brushed the tops of my knee caps. The neck line was a sweetheart, dipped low. The straps slender, and translucent. I wiggled my toes, looking out at the landscape. Anticipation, fear and confusing coiled in a ball, in the deep pit of my stomach. How did I even get here? Standing on a crown of a cliff, and not tucked away in my soft bed, save. Slowly I turned, planning on leaving, but stopped short. A wolf was sitting, tail swishing from side to side. It was an ash gray, almost sliver, with round beautiful almond eyes, and sharp carrot-shaped teeth. It was a male; his head was almost the size of two of my legs. He was huge and staring right at me. But then yet, fear wasn't one of the emotions` swimming in my body. Plenty other, but not fear.

He bared his teeth at me, triangle ears going flat, touching his head. I walked forward, one bare foot before the other. Breaths shallow. I wanted to touch him, _needed_ to touch him. The desperate need was a strong pull, one that could not be ignored. No matter what. My life on the line? That wasn't as importing. Besides what is just a light pat on the head anyways? Was he as soft as he looked? The wolf cocked his head to the side, now small whimpers falling from his peeled back, black lips, and head bent in submission. Kneeling, I locked my blue eyes on his almond eyes, carefully, as not to scare him. I reached out a hand. The hand hovered over his head; my fingers ached to run the tips through his sliver coated fur, just as I was reaching my goal. I felt it. The violent tug. I crossed my arms over my chest. _No!_ I can't leave him, I just can't. But everything faded, the cliff, the wolf, the landscape.

Fluttering eyes, I jerked awake.

Perspiration lined my hairline, sickly stinking my hair to my forehead. Wildly my gaze rounded my room, as if I expected the wolf to be lingering in the corner of my bedroom.

It wasn't.

I fell back in my bed, my head slamming on my stuffed pillow; I clasped both hands over my face. Man, what was that? One crazy ass dream for sure. The cliff, the horrid nightgown –one I would never wear– and the sliver wolf, made one bizarre dream.

"Carry! Are you up?"

I slid my hands off my face, glancing at my alarm clock, the numbers blinked nine. I grumbled, as I flew off my blankets, padding my bare foot towards my bathroom across the hall. "Yes!" I called below, entering the bathroom.

I spun the dial in the shower, hot water freefalling. Puffs of steam clouded the bathroom, heatedly already.

"Good, hurry up, breakfast is done in the moment!"

"Gotcha!" I called back.

I pulled off my top, bra, and plaid pajama shorts, hoping buck-naked into the shower. I hummed, grabbing the strawberry-cream, scented shampoo, uncapping the top. I put a dollop in the palm of my palm. I tilted my head back, smile on my lips, as the hot water creased my hair and body. I leathered the shampoo, into my wet hair, content.

The shower put me at ease, calming the pound of my heart. The only explanation for that dream had to be the move I had to endure, a few short days ago. That had to be the case. I had moved from my home town to a place I knew nothing about. Changing everything I knew, with people I knew nothing about. I loved my uncle, and aunt to bits. However I never really knew them, only contact we had over the years was Christmas cards or birthday cards. Now I lived with them on the reservation in La Push, the change of scenery had to be the reason of the weird dream, what else could be the reason?

Finishing up my shower, I jumped out of the shower, wrapping a sunny yellow towel around my wet, slick body. Padding back to my room, I shut my door behind me with a bare foot.

Hurriedly, I slipped on shorts, and a blue t-shirt, in quick movements, I brushed my long hair out. Done, I never was one to spend all morning on my looks, much. Not a tom-boy, but not a girly-girl, I veered more in the middle.

"Good morning," I said breezily walking into the kitchen. My aunt smiled at me, placing a plate full of golden pancakes, drenched in maple syrup, on the table. My aunt was a god when it came to cooking, one of the ups to moving into her home. She made sure I never went without a delicious home cooked meal. I was going to be a fat whale by the time summer was over.

"How did you sleep?" Uncle Sam asked, flipping a page in the newspapers.

I slipped in the seat across from him, already digging into the goodies. "Good." I mutter around the mouth full. My taste buds had a party as the sweet fluffy pancake entered my mouth, yummy.

My aunt plopped on her own seat, with her own plate of pancakes. I had two. My aunt had a stack of six, the syrup flooded around the pancakes. She was pregnant, and I've learned quit fast, she could eat like six huge males.

"That's nice to hear, the storm was a horrible one last night. I had a hard time sleeping." My aunt said.

I shrugged. "I was alright," I pointed my fork at the newspapers, asking "Anything interesting?"

Sam placed the papers on the table, grunting "It seems, a wild beast is on the prowl."

I paused with my fork to my mouth "A beast…like a wolf?" the sliver wolf ran across my head.

Uncle Sam raised a bushy brow "I wasn't aware a wolf was a beast, but no, hikers are disappearing, and then reappearing dead, slashed. The paper says, they think it is some kind of animal, a bear or something."

I washed the pancake down with my glass of orange juice, processing that. La Push owned archers' of land, most of it lush woods. My aunt and uncle's home had a large piece of woods behind the house. I had yet to explore, mainly because of the unpacking took up most of my time. But now my uncle was most likely going to keep me on a short leash, Crap.

"Oh man." I said.

Uncle Sam said. "My thoughts too, kiddo." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms "So, I need you to follow a few simple rules. One, you go out you will have a time when you need to be back, I know your seventeen, but we have no clue what is killing those hikers. Two, you are not allow in any part of the woods, without me presence or another male, got it?"

I blankly stared at him. Well that sucks, and I don't have to ask what males. I was already warned from my aunt, that Uncle Sam had a group of guys he was all buddy, buddy with. Kind of like a cult, most were around my age, but then yet my uncle was pretty young too. He was the youngest in his family, at only twenty five. I have yet to meet these guys, but I will soon, most likely.

"Fine," I mutter, quickly stashing my sticky empty plate in the sink "Anything else?"

"Nope," He said. "Oh, and before I forget, Sue…you remember her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Briefly I did, Sue was the warm motherly one, who had a few kids, two I think. She was one of my mom's good friends when we used to live here, when I was a baby.

"Well she invited us to a barbeque, later today. I told her you were moving back, and she planned a nice get together, you up for it?"

How could I say no? Even though I sort of wanted to wallow in self-pity, a bit longer. I wasn't quit done yet. Moving back was hard a thing to do. If it was for a different reason, I might have been a bit happier to be back at the place that was my birth home. Dreadfully, when Uncle Sam said I moved back, he meant only me. My mom and dad not a part of that equation, sadly I was now an orphan. Last month both of my parents were in a car crash. Neither lived through the wreck, because I was still underage, I was sent to my Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily, who were my godparents.

I don't even know how to get excited or happy anymore. When the unformed cop told me the news concerning the death of my parents, it was like all the shine was sucked out of my eyes. My lips molding into a frown, stuck there. I've never had to deal with lose before. So I had no way of knowing how to handle it. My way was to keep it all locked inside. Happy on the outside, dead in the inside, I didn't even shed one tear…not in public anyway.

"Okay." I said weakly. "That's fine."

Uncle Sam nodded. "Why don't you finish your packing? I will call when it's time to go, sound good?"

"Yeah,"

I left the kitchen, not turning back. I have to remember I wasn't the only one who lost someone. Yes I lost a dad and a mom. But Uncle Sam lost a brother. It stings, when the person you love isn't there anymore. It feels like the world is all so wrong, since my mother and father are not part of it anymore.

I vow I will try my hardest to help my uncle out, and I will start with this barbeque.

X-X-X


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

Perfect.

The last shirt was folded, and placed neatly in my wood oak, drawer. I had a lot of crap, efficiently causing me too take a bit longer then I had thought it would. I crushed the box under my feet, so it was flat like a pancake, than stashed it in the black garbage bag. My hair was in messy knot, thick curly auburn hair, corkscrewed, the spider-leg clip pining it into place. I had thrown on an old race car shirt of mine, and a pair of pink bunny slippers, so to be blunt, I looked like a mess. I stuffed my hand in the bag, squashing the boxes in. A knock on my door, startled me, jumping to my feet, I had spun. And because this was me, and I had the worst luck, I trapped my legs in the stupid garbage bag. The crumbled, half-filled bag had coiled around my legs, my whole body twisted, awkwardly. I lost my balance, my face kissing the floor, below. Empty flat card board boxes flew out, one landing on my head, painfully.

I groaned, angrily pushing the box off my head. Deliberately, I picked myself up. Someone was laughing at my expense, and hard, no holding back. I sought out the annoying noise, with narrowed eyes, laying them on an unknown male. My eyes widen to the size of watermelons. Oh man…He was effen' huge, hailing it right over my five' four frame. He had to be six' two, at least. The guy had russet skin, and pitch black hair, falling into waves to about the tips of his ears. He was drowned out in a pair of light blue cut off shorts, and a white wife-beater.

"Who are you?"

The guy slowly stared to calm down, I waited, the laugh was ebbing away, finally he fell into silence, but his dark eyes were still laughing at me. I was _not_ amused.

"Cute bunny slippers," He commented.

"I think so." I wiggled my feet looking down, the ears jiggled. "But really, who the hell are you?"

He gave me a sly smile, "Jacob Black. Sam had sent me up here to come fetch you."

"Oh…wait, the barbeque?"

Rolling on the balls of his feet, he said. "Mhm….."

"Oh… _crap_." Quickly I looked around for my sneakers, or sandals, which ever I come across first.

Aha…found a pair. I dived towards it scoping up the purple flip flops. Hoping around, I slipped the cozy slippers off, and slipped the rubbery flip flops on. Okay, I was not in my right mind, my fingers grasped the end of the old t-shirt, about to pull it off, until _hello_ I was not alone. I looked over at Jacob. "Do you mind?"

He chuckled throwing his hands in the air, defenselessly. He turned around so his back was facing me. "Go ahead." Satisfied, I pulled the shirt off. "So are you like a part of the 'group' my aunt told me about?" I asked conversionary, chucking the shirt into my hamper. Jacob laughed, saying "Yeah, something like that." I slipped on a purple plaid bottom up shirt, leaving the first two undone, so my black cameo was peeking through. "Oh." I murmured.

Jacob looked behind him, and smiled at me. "All set then?"

"Uh…yeah, hold on." I tugged the clip out of my hair, the curls falling to the slim of my waist, tussled "Mhm…good enough."

"Wow…wicked hair." Jacob said, eyeing my hair.

"Thanks." I pulled Jacob out of my room "We have a barbeque to attend to however."

"Right you are."

In the kitchen, Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, and some older man, in a wheel chair were waiting for us.

"There you are!" Aunt Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jacob caught me off guard." I blushed slightly, remembering the incident.

"Ah…was that the bang we all heard?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Yeah…"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Carrie I want you to meet Jacob's father here, Billy Black. You most likely won't remember him, since the last time you saw him, you were just a baby." Uncle Sam said.

I smiled politely at him "Nice to meet you…again."

He clasped his hands with me, a small smile on his withered face. "You look just like your mother. The eyes all the way to your toes," Billy said.

The smile on the outside wavered a bit, then yet still held strong. But the inside I was crying like a baby. I will just have to get used to hearing that. The fact in the matter is. I looked a lot like my mom, more so then my dad. I had her eyes, her hair, nose, and apparently her toes too. I just hope over time, it will get easier to accept the complement. Because that is what it is, a complement. My mother was the most beautiful person I knew.

"Thank you."

Turing to my aunt, I asked, desperate to change the topic "You need help with anything?"

She nodded, and handed me a plastic wrapped bowl "Thank you sweetie."

"Alright let's go." Uncle Sam said, wheeling Billy.

X~X~X

The barbeque was in full swing when we got there.

Sue danced over to us, taking the items Emily brought. "Oh, thank you so much!" She smiled brightly, sliding her eyes over to me. I smiled at her. I was a baby the last time I saw Sue. But the kind mocha eyes shot recognizing, somewhere in my brain. Receiving the plastic wrap from me she said. "Wow, you grew up so much, you were only a baby the last time I saw you."

I smiled at her, "It's so nice to me reintroduced to you again. Do you need any help?"

She giggled, then "If you want, come on honey." She pulled me towards a sliding glass door. "I just can't get over how much you look like you mother." She told me, placing the food items on the island.

"Thank you."

"What a wonderful women she was, her and your father." She signed sadly.

I placed my hip against the handle of the stove, cocking my head to the side. "My…mom was your best friend, right?"

"Yup," Sue said, fishing through the drawers, "Me and her go way back, she grew up here, and so we grew up together. I was so sad when she moved away, but we kept in touch." She found a pair of salad spoons. "I'm sorry for your loss." She added softly.

I glanced away and out the small window located above the sink. There seemed to be more males then before. Sues backyard was spacious, freshly colored flowers, the color of blood reds, melon greens and sunny yellows, planted along the walkway, leading from the sliding doors, curving around the yard. Placed in the middle was a glass table, a multicolored umbrella, soring high, used as a nice blockage. Sue's husband Harry was flipping burgers on a nice grill.

Males swamped the yard, like bees.

"Thank you." I said softly. "So, what can I do to help?"

"You could toss the salad." Sue replayed, handing over the black sailed spoons.

The next half-hour, I worked with Sue, hip to hip, finishing up the food for the barbeque "Ladies." I glanced over my shoulder at Jacob.

"Oh, hey."

Jacob gave me a nod, than said. "Wanna make an appearance anytime soon? A few of the guys want to meet you."

"Of course!" Sue exclaimed, shoving me out of the kitchen, tugging on the mayonnaise covered spoon in my hand, saying "I've hogged you long enough, time for you to meet the others," patting my back, smirking she added "Good luck."

What the hell did that mean…?

Jacob laughed heartily and pulled me towards the door where I could already hear loud male voice's laughing.

Oh…..

Jacob slide the door open, still dragging me.

Pulling me towards my doom…

X~X~X

_Review! Please I want to know how you like it so far….?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews. I am really exciting (and nervous) for this FanFiction. It's my first imprint story, so the reviews are greatly approving.**

**Now enjoy chapter two….**

CHAPTER TWO:

Some girls would find it _amazing _to be hauled towards a sea of good looking guys. However, I just felt imitated, just a sinking boat. I'm not an ugly girl by all means, but I've never been a part of the crowd before. More like the viewer of a crowd, I just never knew how to be a part of anything, always detached. Even as a kid on a playground I was found alone. While the kids would run around playing tag with one another, peacefully I would be swinging on the swing _alone._ I liked it.

So the rapid beat of my heart, as Jake dragged me closer and closer, was normal. My eyes went crazy, not sure where to stay for long. All these guys were unbelievable handsome, out of this world gorgeous –even the dads of the guys were good-looking. All of them are so tall, strong…and utterly _handsome _to boot_. _Holy hell, someone help me.

All the guys turned dark eyes to me. I smiled at them shyly, waving my hand like an idiot. The game of football was momentarily paused; the idle chit-chat was also stopped as every gaze turned to me, scorching me. Stupidly I opened my mouth, paused. But then something happened, something so odd. A guy walked into the backyard. The brown picket fence's door clinging shut behind him, the guy's head was bent, canceling the face, looking down at a cd cover. He was turning it over a few times in his bronze hands, searching for something "Hey, you guys, what's the name…" He drew his eyes up, and then froze. Hands stop, feet still, and eyes resting upon me.

I did to. His beautiful eyes glued me to my spot. I have never before thought eyes could be so deep, soulful, or breath-taken, but I did. Boy did I. The ground below me felt like it shifted, unexplainable my whole world turning upside down. I felt the gush of the emotion deep in my bones all the way to my toes. Those eyes were a beautiful melted chocolate, scorching my insides to mush. Dark lashes framed the wide eyes like a thick curtain. Like all the other males, his skin was a perfect bronze…but better. From here it looked smooth to the touch, and silky….kissable.

_WHACK!_

Just like that the hypnotic state I seemed to be stuck in was snapped, as the football slammed against the side of the guys face. He dropped the glossy CD case, roaring in pain. "Shit! What the hell?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. I and Jacob ran over to him "Paul, are you alright?" Jacob asked, frantically searching his friends face for any damage. Paul pressed his hand to the side of his face, murmuring curses "Do I look okay?" He growled, sounding like thunder.

Two of the guys ran over, hurriedly saying sorry and explaining the sailing football. Paul was glaring at the both of them with his one good eye.

He needed something cold, and fast

"Let me…uh hold on." I said quickly. All eyes turned to me.

I quickly jogged over to the sliding glass door, reentering the kitchen. Busily Sue was at the island, making last finishes on the food. "Sue…do you having anything cold, maybe peas or something?"

"Yes, why?" she paused with the macaroni she was papering, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, one of the guys…Paul got hit in the face." I explained simply, the name of the handsome guy sounding both sweet and sour in my mouth. Paul, what a nice name….

"Oh! Of course, hold on." She scuffled to the freezer, shifting through it. She smiled as she pulled out a package of frozen peas. "Here you are." She said, handing it to me.

Quickly I thanked her and took them, just as quickly returning to the group of guys outside "Move your hand." I told Paul. Slowly he removed the hand on the side of his face. I whistled low "Your gonna have a shiner." I said, gently placing the peas on the puffy black and blue. He hissed as the cool peas made contact to the skin "Sorry, it'll help." I told him softly. My mother is…_was _a nurse. She had me luring CPR, first aid, how to reline a broken nose…. all the works of a nurse or a doctor, just on 'case'.

"Thank you." He said softly.

I looked up to see his brown orbs staring down at me "Uh…I'm Carrie by the way, Sam's niece," I mummer lamely.

His full lips quiver at the ends, eyes humored "Paul."

"Dude I am so sorry." The one who threw the ball said hastily, apology written all over his tan face.

Paul rolled his eye good naturally. "Sure, just don't do it again. Or you're be the one wearing a black and blue eye next time." He threatened part jokingly. Seriousness shimmered beneath the surface.

The two nodded soberly.

Quit fell upon us. Awkwardly I said to the others "Hi, I'm Carrie…."

Everyone laughed. I made a face. Twice, twice I've been laughed at today. It stings one's ego.

"Ebony and this is Seth."

I shook both of their hands with my free hand. Currently, the other was sill pressed against the peas, holding it in place on Paul's face. The coldness of the peas was numbing my fingertips. So I reached for Paul's free hand and moved it to where my hand is, then slid my hand away "Just keep that there for a bit, it'll help the swollen." I told him.

"Thank you doctor Carrie." Paul said, husky. My throat tightened, and my heart was in a danger zone, about to pop out of my chest.

Thank god, my aunt saved me.

"Dinner is ready…Oh my god! Paul what happened to your face?" She asked, catching sight of the peas. She was peering closer at him, her face twisted in concern.

"Just an accident," he replayed.

My aunt's 'mom instincts' came lashing out. My uncle told me, lately she's been much protected of…well everyone. He blamed it on her about to pop out a baby soon.

"Oh. You poor thing. Move your hand, let me take a look." She said, gingerly placing her hand on his arm.

"Emily, its fine…just a tiny cut," he said, trying to angel his face away.

"Oh, nonsense now let me look." She demeaned. Her flip flop foot tapping.

With a resigned sign, he took the cooled peas off his face. Aunt Emily gasped "Just a little cut? More like a _big_ one." She ran her fingertips gently over the puffy black and blues. "Come. Let me put something on it."

"_Emily_, it will be fine. I heal fast." He gave her a look. I frowned confused. He healed fast? That 'cut' well be there for over a week or two at least.

Not listening she grasped his arm and pulled him towards the door, Paul protesting the entire way. The guys were snickering "There goes mommy Emily." Jacob said.

I laughed swatting him on the arm "Be nice." I said, walking towards the full picnic table. Sue had made a nice set up. She had a long brown picnic table to eat. And the smaller table where all the food was set up. Jacob, Seth and Ebony and I grabbed plastic plates, piling it up with all the delicious food.

"Ah, there's my niece." Sam said, holding up his bottle of beer, he motion for me to come over. I slid in next to him.

"Hey, Uncle Sam."

"I want you to meet a few people." Uncle Sam said, swigging his beer. I smiled polity at each name, uttered form my uncle. I know one thing; it's going to take me a long time to memorize every name. There's just way too many.

"Where's your aunt?" my uncle asked.

Ebony smirked, I kicked him under the table, answering "Um…just helping Paul out."

Uncle Sam raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes "Her momma instincts are kicking in again." I explained, getting my first taste of Sues food. I closed my eyes in bliss. Oh man, I wonder if she'll let me eat at her place every day…?

"Ah…I see." Uncle Sam said.

Jacob laughed "And here comes the little boy now…"

"I heard that." Paul said, plopping across from me with his own plate of food "and you better watch it, or we can be twins." Paul now had a big bandage secure over the burse.

The others laughed as Jacob snapped his mouth shut. Paul stuffed his spoon of potato salad in his mouth muttering "Thought so."

"Boys…" Aunt Emily warned, settling next to my uncle, her own plate overflowing with food. That just made all of us laugh harder when Jacob and Paul bowed their heads, like misbehaved boys.

The rest of the barbeque went peacefully. Lots of joking and laughs about different stuff. I had a good time. It got a bit too personal, when all the plates were empty and the sun sinking, almost out of view. That's when the questions began.

"So Carrie how do you like it in La Push so far?" Jared asked.

"I like it a lot." I said truthfully "I was a bit hesitant about the move however. Not sure if I would like it or not," I added.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you like it so far." Jared said "We have to show you the beach sometime."

"Oh yeah we should. Like this weekend or something." Jacob said excitedly "Carrie your love it."

I smiled "I know I well. My Mother and Father used to live here. I would hear a lot of stories. The beach being one of them," I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach when talking about them.

"Wait, so you were from here then?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I was born, but not raised. We moved when I was a baby, Sue and my mom was best friends."

"_Was_?" Paul's deep voice asked.

Shocked I looked at him "Uh…what?"

"You said was, as in past tense. Not are."

I swallowed thickly. My mouth feeling like cotton balls took residence there. Paul's eyes are transfixed on me, scrutinize me. "My…my parents passed away…the reason I moved in with my aunt and uncle." I said explained quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Jacob said "If you don't mind me asking, but how?"

Lowering my eyes, I pushed the words out "Car crash." No matter how much I tell myself it was getting easier, I was just lying to myself. I still feel the sting of regret, the squeezing reality that they aren't apart of my life anymore. Would it ever be okay?

_No._

I tried to recuperate my emotions, locking the anger, regret, and sadness in a box. Returning back to the carefree girl I am, before looking back up. I met soulful eyes. He knew.

Paul knew it was an act, I was hurting way more then I was letting on. Before another question could fire my way, Paul stood up, slamming his fist lightly on the table "Come on guys, let's play a quick game of football before dark." He said.

The guys hooted, agreeing.

I looked at Paul thankfully, he smiled at me. Then spinning, joining the other guys for a game of football.

Watching him walk farther away, I felt my heart scream in agony, the need to be close to him as much as possible a scary nagging feeling.

I knew then I was in a hell of a lot of trouble…

X~X~X

**Oh wow…things are starting to heat up a bit for the two *winks***

**I hope I did a good job on the whole imprint thing. I really wanted to capture it perfectly. Kind of making you wish you were in Carrie's spot…**

**Any who…please review? It would make my day **


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

**Paul POV***

Something felt different today. I couldn't put my finger on it, but waking up in my bed, my fan swirling above, the fresh air caressing my heated skin, I felt like something big is going too happened today. I scratched my naked chest, one arm plopped under my head, hosting it up, just staring up at the fan, that _emotion _still hissing throughout my body. Maybe I'm just tired? That could explain a lot. The guys and I had a late night prowling. Not to sound like I'm nuts…but yeah I just said prowling, meaning keeping taps on our place in La Push, in all fours. I'm a part of a 'pack' of wolfs. I and my friends, Sam was the leader, and every night we take turns or 'sifts' looking out, to make sure our friends and family are safe at all times. Most people have day jobs, I and the guys however don't. Our job is to make sure La Push is safe at all times, from the 'cold ones' a.k.a _vampires._ Speaking of Sam…His niece was supposed to of moved in with him and his wife Emily…I wonder what she's like?

"Paul, are you up?"

Hell.

"Yeah!" I called back to my mom, rolling off my bed, landing softly on my feet, the sound alight.

"Good. Embry is here!"

Jerking on a clean shirt, I yelled for her to send him up. I kicked empty Mountain Dew bottles, Red Bull's, and empty Cheese-it boxes under my bed, trying to make my room look less filthy.

"Knock, knock. Hope your decent 'cause I'm coming in." Embry announced, pushing the door open. "Hey." He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey." I mutter, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Tired?"

"A bit," I admitted. It wasn't that long ago I hopped onto the wolf wagon. Each one of us goes through the change at different times, when it was our body's time.

"Well." He said "Don't get too tired we have that barbeque to go to at Sues today."

Shit

"That's today?" I asked perplexed. I remember Sam announcing to the pack about a gathering at Sue's, but with the midnight watches, and just finishing up school, I had completely forgotten. Good thing I was reminded, or Sam, my mom…and Sue would of all have had my head. I shivered just thinking about it.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p' "Oh, and the new girl, Sam's niece will be there too." He informed me grinning.

Well that was something. I won't lie, I'm really wondering what Sam's niece is like. Sam was our leader, and one hell of a guy. But ever on his bed side, he could make you cower like a bad pup. It isn't fun; I've been on that side once or twice before. We all have, safe to say, you always want to be on his good side. But other than that Sam was a really good guy.

"Nice," I said, smiling.

"I know, so hurry up. We have to leave like _now._ Sue wanted us to help set the table and stuff."

"On it," I said, sprinting towards my bathroom.

Turning the faucet on, I cupped my hands under the cold running water, before splashing it on my face to wake me up more. Quickly I glided my hands through my shaggy black hair, brushed my teeth, and was all ready to go. The perks of being a male.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

><p>"Jezz, could you hold on to that?" Seth grunted angrily.<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Embry snapped back.

I rolled my eyes at them. Kids, they acted like kids, or overgrown babies. Fighting wasn't going to get the job done any quicker. But all it was doing was pissing me the hell off. Gripping my hands on my side of the table, I gritted "Both of you shut up and help me."

Seth and Embry glared at each other, but thankfully no more was said. Sue had sent us to receive the table from her garage –the table for the food, calming she needed big strong men to do it for her. She had to send Embry and Seth with me, the two always bickered when together.

"Jacob got the easy job." Embry muttered, as we veered left towards the picket fence.

True,

Jacob and his dad went over to Sam's to meet Sam's niece, and to play 'helper' He did have the easier job to do. Lucky son' of a bitch.

"Someone open the fence!" Seth hollered, when the brown picket fence blocked us entrance.

The fence was swing open, I and the guys struggled with the table, trying to fit the dam thing through, it took some pulling and straining on our part, but we had managed. "Mom, were do you want this?" Seth asked Sue.

"Follow me boys."

We followed Sue, until she indicated the spot. My muscle singed as I placed the heavy table down. I was strong, but hell that was one workout. I brushed my fingers over my sweaty brow, glaring at the thing.

"Thanks you guys! It's always helpful to have strong guys around when you need them." She said brightly.

I chuckled. Indeed it was.

"Now, how about some lemonade?" she offered us.

We all agreed.

It was hot today, the weather perfect for a nice gathering, blue skies and a hot sun, so lemonade sounded really tasty right now. She handed me my glass of icy lemonade, I gulped it down, the tangle liquid refreshing me to the core. The party was in full swing a tiny bit later. Sam and Emily arrived shortly ago with Jacob and his dad. I didn't see the niece yet. The adults were talking and laughing, just having a good time, and some of the males were playing a game of football. I was sitting that out, nursing another cold glass of lemonade. "Hey Paul, can I ask for a favor?" Emily asked me, waddling over.

"Sure." I replayed.

Emily placed a radio on the table. "You don't mind running over to my place to grab a CD, do you?" She asked.

I smiled at her "Yeah, I don't mind." I replayed, already standing up.

She smiled beautifully at me "Thank you so much. I would of done it, but as you know." She waved a hand over her bulging belly "By time I came back, everyone would be gone."

I waved it off. "I don't mind."

"Thank you so much. It's on the kitchen table."

"Got it."

I jogged to her and Sam's house. We all lived really close, so it only took a few minutes, we were a tight nit family. I pushed open the door, heading towards the kitchen. One the table was the CD; I scooped it up.

Walking back I looked on the back of the CD, were there was a list of songs. Me, I was a rock fan to the heart; Emily…was a country fan. I made a face at a few of them, chuckling. A long time ago, maybe a year or two ago, Jacob, Embry and I went to a rock concert that we had to see. It involved lying and sneaking out. It was also a school night, but for whatever reason we really wanted to go. I don't even remember who performed. We got busted of course, and got grounded for life, but then it was worth it.

I entered the yard, flipping the case over in my hands. Hmm…? I wonder who did perform. "Hey, you guys, what's the name…?" I paused about to ask, but then electricity flooded through my body, charging my whole body up. I looked up.

_That's it._

The reason I felt different today, _she _was it. My eyes locked on pretty blue eyes. I felt the shift, and the way my heart danced, swayed, and fluttered in my chest. She was… she was stunning. Thick auburn hair fell in waves down to the slim of her waist. Her sparkling blues, encased in thick lashes stirred an unknown emotion in my gut. Unknown to everyone around me I felt like my whole would just change upside down on me. I knew I and her are linked. I could feel the magnetic pull. I knew she felt it to.

I was captivated…

I was enhanced…

I was spellbound…

I was…

Oh…

My…

_Fuck_

I was imprinted.

A whack to my face sure woke me up. I hollered in pain, dropping the Cd, I was holding "Shit! What the hell?" Blinding pain seared through my skull. I heard yelling, and frantic footsteps, then someone asking "Paul, are you alright?"

_Jacob,_

"Do I look okay?" I think I growled, trendy touching the sore eye.

I barley head Embry explain to me about the football that hit me in the face, because she was standing next to me too, so close. I could smell her sweet perfume, soothing the pain I now felt.

Then she spoke. "Let me…uh hold on." Like her, her voice was beautiful, I watched transfixed as she ran towards the sliding glass door, disappearing inside. Was it wrong, I felt half of me leave with her? I didn't even know her for fuck's sake!

When she was back I breathed in relief. She was holding a bag of peas. "Move your hand." She said. I couldn't deny her, so I removed it. She whistled low, "Your gonna have a shiner." She said, softy placing the pack of peas on my eye. The coldness did wonders for the pain, but I hissed as it was first connected to my flesh, but what I really was painfully aware of was how close she was to me. "Sorry it'll help." She said quietly. My hands twitched, I wanted….to what? Hold her, touch her? I was so screwed.

I looked down at her, saying "Thank you."

She looked up, and once again we locked gazes.

"Uh…I'm Carrie by the way, Sam's niece." She said awkwardly.

I wondered if I had the same effect on her…?

I smiled a bit amused "Paul."

"Dude, I am so sorry."

I glanced over at Embry, rolling my eyes. "Sure, just don't do it again, or you're be the one wearing a black and blue eye next time." I said, half joking. Not sure of that was a threat, a joke or a promise. Both he and Seth nodded.

Quit feel over us like a dark cloud. Well isn't this sorta awkward… Carrie was the first to say something. "Hi, I'm Carrie…"

We laughed. Carrie made a cute face at us, giving the two guys a pointed look.

"Embry and this is Seth."

She shook both of their hands with her free hand. Yup that's right her other hand was still pressed to the pack of peas. You think I forgotten, nope. That, her smell, her laugh all was causing me to be a bit dizzy. It had nothing to do with my eye. Carrie then reached for my hand, placing it were her hand was. Her skin was soft like silk, and gave me the chilly bumps. "Just keep that there for a bit, it'll help the swollen."

"Thank you doctor Carrie." I said…did my voice sound deeper? Mmmm… doctor Carrie, sounded like a pretty amazing fantasy I have to lock away, to reopen when I'm alone in my room at home.

Emily popped that fantasy bubble.

"Dinner is ready…" oh crap. "Oh my god Paul, what happened to your face!" Emily yelped in concern, her mommy instincts kicking in.

"Just an accident," I said.

"Oh. You poor thing. Move your hand, let me take a look." She said. I groaned. I was so involved in Carrie, I wasn't paying any attention. I could have avoided this.

"Emily, its fine…just a tiny cut," I said, trying to block my eye from her. Of course Emily wouldn't have any of it. She was bad before, always playing mother hen on us. But now since she is pregnant, about to have a baby…no _twins._ Her mother instincts flare up all the time.

"Oh, nonsense now let me look." She authorized.

I blew out a breath, defeated, taking the peas off. "Just a tiny cut?" She huffed. "More like a _big _one." Emily ran her fingertips over the soreness. I winced. "Come on. Let me put something on it."

"_Emily_, it will be fine. I heal fast." Witch was the truth. Because of what I am, I heal fast, if I was normal guy, the swollen wouldn't go down for a week maybe two. But because I'm not a normal guy, it will be good as new in a day or two. Emily knew that, did she care? No.

Still she hooked onto my arm, dragging me towards the door, and away from Carrie. Away from my Carrie.

_No, Emily!_

The guys snickered. Oh… maybe next time I should throw footballs…baseballs and basketballs at them. Have Emily fret all over them, and see how they like it "Emily, really? You know I'll be fine in a day or so." I said freely now that Carrie wasn't around.

"Still Paul, it could get infected." She said.

She made me sit on a chair as she took a first aid kit out of the cabin, she dipped the tip of the cotton ball into the bottle of peroxide, then swatted it around the brute of my puffy eye "So, what do you think of Carrie?" she asked.

Not ready for anyone to know about me imprinting, I said vaguely "Uh…she's very nice…"

She smiled brightly at me "That's good." She threw the used cotton ball away. Grabbing a bandage, she stuck it over my eye. Great I bet I look like an idiot now.

"Okay, you're all set." She patted my knee.

"Thanks Emily, even though it was unnecessary."

"You're welcome." She ignored my comment

I rejoined the party; quickly I grabbed a plate and piled it with food, sliding in across from Carry, Jacob's voice the first thing that greeted me. "And here comes the little boy now."

"I heard that." I growled, getting comfy. "And you better watch it, or we can be twins." I tacked on.

My lips twitched as everyone laughed. Jacob snapped his mouth shut, knowing me good enough that I was promising not threatening. "Thought so," I said smug.

The rest of the barbeque went by without a hitch, we all enjoyed the food, laughing and goofing off. _Everyone _was having a ball, I on the other hand watched Carrie. Just small simple things she did drove me crazy. How she closed her eyes in bliss when she had her first taste of Sue's food, the way she nibbled on her full plump lips, when listing to someone talk or joke, and then her laugh. God her laugh was a melody, _my _melody.

Again…I. Was. So. Screwed.

When the sun stared to set things got a bit more heated. Questions were asked.

"So, Carrie how do you like it in La Push?" Jared asked.

I leaned closer, eager to know more about her.

"I like it a lot." She replayed her voice fond. She paused, and then added. "I was a bit hesitant about the move however. Not sure if I would like it or not."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you like it so far." Jared spoke for all of us "We have to show you the beach some time."

Excitedly Jacob added "Oh yeah we should, like this weekend or something. Carrie your love it."

She smiled in response "I know I well. My Mother and Father used to live here. I would hear a lot of stories. The beach being one of them," Raw pain flashed in her blue eyes, and then it was gone.

"Wait, so you were from here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I was born, but not raised. We moved when I was a baby, Sue and my mom was best friends." She said softly.

_Was?_

She looked at me shocked "Uh…what?"

_Did I spoke that out loud?_

I did.

"You said was, as in past tense. Not are?"

She averted her eyes "My…my parents passed away…the reason I moved in with my aunt and uncle."

Like that a window was open…

"I'm so sorry." Jacob said "If you don't mind me asking but how?"

Dropping her gaze she muttered "Car crash." Carrie went stiff, breathing deeply. She was hurt, her parents death a fresh wound yet to heal. I wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was okay. I didn't. I waited; hurt beyond belief I couldn't do anything. Finally she looked back up.

That window was slammed shut. Not an ounce of pain or anything giving away her emotions in her eyes.

Her eyes locked with mine then, I gave her a knowing look. That look telling her I wasn't fooled. She knew. I rasped my knuckles on the table, gaining everyone attention "Come on guys. Let play a game of football before dark."

The guys hollowed, heartily agreeing. I knew that would distract them.

Carrie looked grateful. It might not be a lot. But I felt I helped.

My heart went out to her, and hopefully she will be able to talk to me about her parent's deaths sometime down the line. Confide in me.

Because rather she knew it–felt it, now or later, she was my other half.

X~X~X

Sooo….please leave a review and tell me what you think?


End file.
